


Missing

by flightinflame



Series: The Suit Cases [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aurors, Case Fic, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Inspired by White Collar, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Obscurials (Harry Potter), Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Workaholic Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Percival's life gets a lot more complicated when Theseus Scamander escapes from MACUSA custody, and comes to him for help.AKA The White Collar AU that literally one person asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriffidsandCuckoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriffidsandCuckoos/gifts).



Percival gazed down at his desk, and resisted the urge to swear. Swearing wasn't appropriate behaviour from a world class auror, even when he had a headache coming on. He knew why. Scamander. The man had left a trail of chaos across two different continents, and had slipped out of MACUSA's containment cell before they had had a chance to properly process him.

He had been arguing that Scamander should avoid the death penalty. Although the man was a con artist and a thief, he hadn't put state secrets at risk. If he used magic around No-Majs, he was subtle about it - and from what he had seen of Scamander's work in the flesh, at least half of what he did was actual sleight of hand. It was ridiculous, a wizard acting like a stage magician, but it meant he could slip in whatever he wanted without being detected.

Now, Scamander had up and left, managing to disguise himself as one of the guards. He had been being held outside of the main MACUSA building, and Percival was now cursing whoever had made that choice.

"Director Graves?" Picquery called out as she swept into the room, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. "I know that you're going to find him. You always do. Now don't let him get under your skin."

"It took months last time," Percival muttered under his breath, a little irritated - Scamander was a distraction from the real cases, the ones where magical lives were at risk. Right now he should have been tackling the Jauncey smuggling gang who were linked to a dozen disappearances, but he had been pulled from that to waste time on Scamander. Scamander just waltzed around taking whatever he wanted, and Percival had to spend his time untangling whatever mess had been caused.

"Make it shorter this time," Picquery said, her voice gentle, before she walked away, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Percival sighed and stared back at the prison log book.

Scamander, who he had never known to be anything other than clean shaven, had been bearded when he escaped. He had apparently stopped using magic to prevent hair growth a couple of weeks beforehand, so he needed to look through the visitor book and see what might have triggered it.

There were few people to visit Scamander. A handful of witches, who he had constant correspondence with, but nothing out of the ordinary. A new name caught his eye.

P. Newton. was written in the name box, and the signature beside it said "Pickett Newton", the letters a little shaky. Percival wasn't one of the aurors who specialised in this, but he could recognise the shaking as a sign a name had been forged. He frowned.  
"I thought the pen was enchanted so that whoever was visiting had to sign their name honestly?" He asked one of the other aurors. Goldstein nodded, and Percival reached for a magnifying glass, leaning in for a closer look. There was an odd flourish on the end of the second letter "t". He reached for Scamander's file, reading it over, and groaning as slowly everything fell into place.

Scamander had a younger brother called Newton. He leaned in, staring at the space between the two words, and his thoughts were confirmed. What he had initially taken as a dramatic flourish was a small _and sign_. Newton's notes revealed a penchant for magical creatures, illegally brought from across the world. Newton hadn't been able to lie when he'd held the pen. He'd just added his name to that of one of his creatures, one small enough to smuggle into the jail.

So Newton had come to see his big brother, and a few weeks later big brother had broken out of prison, when efforts were already being made to find a way to help rehabilitate him. It could be that Scamander had decided that the lingering threat of Azkaban wasn't worth the risk, but Percival doubted that.  
"Do we have pensieve recordings of the visit that day?"  
"No. There was a large brawl in another meeting hall, so the pensieve crew were busy trying to organise that."

Percival rubbed his forehead once more, tapping his wand against his coffee cup to get a drink. He sighed to himself. Something about this situation wasn't right, he just couldn't work out what - it didn't help that the only person who did know had already escaped from prison and so couldn't be asked. At least, not before Percival had located him.

"I want his face on wanted posters across the country," he informed Goldstein. "And every auror briefed on him. And I want them looking for his brother too. I'm sure that wherever Scamander has gone, his brother is mixed up in it."

"Yes sir," Goldstein murmured and scurried away. Percival frowned. There was little he could do about Scamander right now - not until there was a sighting, or some other clue as to where he had apparated off to. He turned his attention to the other files on his desk, skimming through a few - the main concern right now was that among the apparent kidnappings were four No-Maj children who had been due to be moved into MACUSA care, as they had multiple older siblings who had shown magical ability. 

That in turn meant that he suspected whoever had been behind the kidnappings knew that these children had magical abilities. He didn't know Jauncey was involved. After all, the man was one of the best obliviators that they had, so he would often have knowledge about cases. But there was just something about the interest that he was taking in the case that set Percival's teeth on edge.

He had assigned auror guards to a few other No-Maj children who looked like they were showing promise - there was no point in taking them from their family if it turned out not to be necessary. He considered what else he could do for those children, when a knock sounded on the door.  
"Come in!" He called, and paused as the door swung open and he saw a letter. Finding a letter wasn't unusual in itself, people often dropped their paperwork off at his door before rushing away. What was a little more unusual was that the letter in question was hovering almost two feet off the ground, and advancing on him.

His hand twitched towards his wand. He was being frightened by some menacing stationery, but he couldn't help it.  
"Revelio!" He cast, but the letter just continued its path to his desk, floating down in front of him.

Reluctantly, he reached for it, seeing his name written in Scamander's broad, confident scrawl. He ripped it open, not sure what he should be preparing himself for, just knowing it would be something important.

"Sorry for running out on you old chap." Scamander had written, and Percival frowned, able to feel his headache worsening, and utterly sure that Scamander didn't regret it in the least. He waved his hand to close the door, and took a few deep calming breaths. Still, he owed it to him to at least discover what ridiculous excuse he had concocted for his escape attempt. As he read on, he felt a sense of exasperation. "It's my brother, he's got mixed up in something and really he needs my help. So I am off to rescue him. Don't worry, it shouldn't take too long, and once he's safely back ensconced where he should be, I'll come back." Scamander had signed it with a characteristic flourish.

He stared at the letter, and then stared at it again, reading it over - he didn't know if he should laugh at that message, or cry. He was far from inexperienced at handling escape attempts but he had never known anyone offer to come back as soon as they had finished what they were doing. Worse, he suspected that Scamander meant it.

Percival looked up as he heard a faint creak, and saw that his door was slowly beginning to open. A wave of his wand closed the door once more, and he stood, watching it. After a few seconds, it once more began to open.

Feeling more than a little ridiculous, Percival got out from behind his desk, as he used a wave of wandless magic to close the door. He threw himself forwards, colliding with something which immediately attempted to get away from him. He wrapped his arms around the something, then yelped as sharp teeth dug into his hand. His arms released, and the door opened, the whatever-it-was slipping through before Percival could stop it. He stared at the mark on his hand - two neat semicircles of points - not human. Not goblin either, or house elf, from what he had seen of it.

With a sign, he walked over to evidence, allowing them to take a look at it. It was bizarre, and now he could add assault of an officer to the list of Scamander's crimes. All the others had been non-violent. He considered. He supposed he must have frightened whatever had attacked him. Though that didn't excuse it, it went some way to explaining the action. 

Abernathy held his hand, examining it.  
"Definitely a creature, but I'm not sure what kind. Can't be a carnivore, judging by this..."  
"Do you have any books I can look at?" Percival suggested. "I'd rather not hold you up."  
Abernathy nodded, puffed up with a sense of his own importance. He fetched a handful of books about creature attacks, and handed them over. Percival returned to his office, opening one and then quickly closing it when he saw a close up of a dragon attack. After fetching himself another cup of coffee, he returned to the book.

The real problem with this entire situation was that Percival actually liked Scamander. He was charming, and more mischievous than actually dangerous - he was out for whatever he could get, but no one else would be hurt along the route. After days of dealing with murderers and monsters, Scamander's escapades were closer to light relief than anything. 

He flicked through the evidence book, pausing when he saw a page marked "Invisible Creatures". He dismissed the hidebehind - if it had been one of those, his hand would have been ripped off. A diricrawl was obviously not the culprit - they lacked teeth. But a demiguise - he examined all the notes, seeing the similarity in the bite mark illustration. Demiguises were peaceful, but would attack if provoked. A pang of guilt hit him, but he pushed it aside.

Scamander's younger brother liked creatures. If he was missing, then the creature had to be a link. He returned to the note, studying it - it didn't make any sense. Scamander was claiming that he wrote simply to reassure Percival he would return, but that action was too cocky even for Scamander. He tried examining it for a hidden code, but nothing jumped out at him. He tapped his pen on the note, wondering if it might change, but it stayed the same. Uncharmed paper and uncharmed ink. His wand revealed no hidden spells. Just one brief message.

Percival's eyes widened, and he looked over the note once more - no hidden message, but instead a very clear statement of what Scamander was doing and why. It wasn't a boast, and it wasn't an apology.

He was asking for help.


	2. Chapter 2

Knowing that Scamander had contacted him asking for help didn't actually make life any easier for Percival - he had his own cases to run, and was overworked without being used by an errand boy by a criminal. But he was sure that if Scamander was reaching out to him, he really needed help. For now Percival would keep an eye out for any potential creature sightings or mentions of his brother. There was not really much more he could do right now If Scamander wanted assistance, he needed to provide more information. Reluctantly the note was placed in the desk drawer, and he turned his attention to other more serious cases.

It was long since dark when Percival returned home. He lived in an apartment in the city, sparsely decorated. It was not the mansion that the family owned, that he had grown up in. It was his space, and he was grateful for the comparative privacy that it offered from the memories of his past. He lived alone, and he enjoyed the solitude.

That night, when he pushed open the door, a white monkey was sitting on his couch, eating an apple that Percival had been planning to have after dinner. Seeing him, the creature crunched through the core.

Percival reached for his wand, then thought better of it. This was the demiguise that had bitten him (at least, it was a demiguise, and he could only assume the same one) which meant that Scamander was indeed reaching out towards him.  
"Where's the note?" Percival asked, and the demiguise continued to sit there. Percival looked around, half-wondering if the demiguise might have eaten whatever message Scamander had given him. That would be the problem with using a creature as a messenger.

He went to the kitchen, pouring himself a shot of whiskey. He had more than earned it. When he returned, the demiguise extended a paw towards him.  
"You're not getting any," he told it. It stared up at him, waiting.

Percival walked to his desk, grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen and writing simply "I'll help you find him." That done, he handed the message to the demiguise, which promptly vanished and hurried out of the room. Percival followed it, pausing when he saw his bedroom window was open. His house was warded against people, but not against creatures. He was beginning to regret that now. But after offering help, putting up wards seemed churlish. He went to the couch, and vanished the silvery strands of fur the creature had left behind, sitting down and summoning over his glass and the bottle of whiskey.

He spent the evening contemplating where Scamander might have gone. Assuming the demiguise couldn't be taught to use the floo network (given that it couldn't speak), Scamander was probably somewhere nearby, and almost certainly in disguise. Maybe even passing as a No-Maj, possibly up to his old tricks. The major problem for Scamander was that he didn't have his wand, although apparently the British wizard had some skill with wandless magic. He could have been a promising auror, had his life taken a different path. 

Percival slept, and woke early, still trying to gain a theory of where Scamander might have gone. Looking amongst the destitute No-Majs that survived off handouts was probably as good a place to start as any. He would investigate further that evening, and during the day gather non-moving photographs of Scamander both bearded and clean shaven. Then he could start his search.

Feeling a little more settled now that he had a plan of action, he placed the papers he had on the Scamander case in his briefcase and set off towards work.

 

He was half-way there when he became aware that he was being followed, someone just out of sight close behind him. He turned into an alleyway to move out of public view, drawing his wand as he turned.  
"Easy," came a British voice, Scamander leaning against the wall. He was dressed in repaired trousers, shirt and waistcoat, and a flat cap was on his head. It would have been easy to miss him.

Slowly, Percival lowered his wand.  
"Why are you here?" He asked incredulously, wondering if Scamander had forgotten that Percival was meant to be hunting him down. The smile Scamander shot him in reply would probably best have been described as charming.  
"Because I need your help and you said you'd give it."  
"I should arrest you right now-" Percival warned.  
"You won't though," Scamander answered. "If you were going to arrest me, you'd have done it by now."  
"I'm still considering it."  
"My brother was investigating reports of creature smuggling. Last time I saw him, he told me he'd found something, that it was bigger than he had imagined. Then he hurried away, and I haven't heard from him-" Anguish crossed Scamander's face, but he tried to hide it behind another grin. "If he's right, then we're on the same side for now. Just until he's home."

"And how do you think I can let you help?"  
"You're a smart man. You caught me, you'll think of something."

***

"Put it down," Percival snapped, sitting down at his desk.  
"I hadn't even picked it up yet," Scamander answered, dropping his hand and glancing around the room, eyes running over the shelves stocked with confiscated objects, all full of dark magic and curses. 

"I could tell you were about to," Percival answered. "Look, I don't want to have to clean blood off my walls, so leave the cursed objects alone."  
"But-"   
"No," Percival said, as firmly as he could manage. "Leave. Them. Alone."

"You're no fun," Scamander muttered as he settled down in a chair on the other side of Percival's desk and crossed his arms. He looked almost like he was pouting - it was quite undignified. Percival chose not to acknowledge such behaviour with a response.

"My brother says I'm worse than the niffler," Scamander murmured.  
"What's a niffler?" Percival asked, and felt a slight chill at Scamander's answering smile.  
"I'm sure I can introduce you at some point. They're basically a kleptomaniac mole."  
"Your brother may well have a point," Percival conceded, and Scamander nodded.

"Look, I'll tell you what I know," Scamander offered. "But there's not much to go on." He began to explain his brother's last visit. As he talked, Percival became certain that his affection for his brother was genuine. He had come to Percival for help not as part of some manipulation or game, but because he had no one else to turn to. Percival listened, willing to do what he could to help get him back.

Newton had come to America in search of a smuggling ring, having come across several thunderbirds in his travels. He had been trying to find the group that had been kidnapping them and had some strong leads, only then he had found out that it wasn't just animals that were being taken. He had seen some "Muggle kids" being dragged to a building that he thought was the source of the kidnappings. He had told Theseus this, and then gone to look into it more. Before he had been able to investigate further, he had disappeared, and Theseus hadn't heard from him since.

"Did he say where he had found them?"  
"No," Scamander answered, and then pulled out a scrap of paper, on which there was a sketch of a single eye. "He showed me an image like this."

Percival took the paper, examining it. He knew that eye - it stared out from the poster which led to the Blind Pig. Which implied that the goblins might be tangled up in this. He dismissed that thought - Gnarlak was out for whatever money he could get, and there was no money for him in kidnapped children. Anyway, he had his limits in what he would be involved with. It was more likely that it was one of the customers. Still, he had his starting point.

"You know where that is from?" Scamander asked.  
"I know," Percival agreed, realising as he spoke that Scamander must also recognise it. Scamander nodded slowly.  
"Gnarlak's bar."  
"Whatever your brother's got muddled up in, I think he's out of his depth."  
"Newt's always out of his depth," came Scamander's response. "That's why I have to be there for him."

"I'll accompany you to the bar, because if he's correct then he's going to be mixed up in a case I already have."  
"Let me see?" Scamander asked. "If you know about the children - if there's any information we can use to start looking-"  
"I'll show you what I have." Percival gathered the correct files, quickly censoring them with his wand tip to ensure that nothing too vital was revealed.  
"There's no point going until the afternoon," Scamander said casually, stretching back and flicking his legs up over the arm of the chair. "We won't find anyone until it's getting late."

"Are you planning on just sitting there and watching me work?" Percival asked incredulously, only to be answered by a brilliant smile from Scamander.  
"Well, half of MACUSA is planning to arrest me if they catch sight of me. So the way I see it, I have to stay in here," Theseus answered, waving his hand to summon a book from the shelf.   
Percival frowned at him, wondering why he had thought he might earn even a temporary reprieve from Scamander-based headaches. It was clear that he wasn't that lucky. He continued to carry out his work, and Scamander sat there, alternating between fidgeting and reading.

Miss Goldstein left two cups of tea outside his room, but no one else seemed to be aware of his company. Percival jotted down a quick note, apologising to Seraphina for being unable to attend a meeting, and continued to sit at his desk. He refused to leave Theseus unattended surrounded by valuables.

He felt relieved when it was finally late enough for a visit to the bar to be productive.  
"Feet off the desk," he snapped at Scamander. "Come on, let's see if we can find your brother."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (endless thanks to TriffidsandCuckoos who noticed I posted the wrong chapter)

Walking into the Blind Pig, Percival felt uncomfortable. There were bars where aurors were welcome, where they were able to get a drink after work was over, but this bar wasn't one of them. This place was just for those who the aurors hunted - it wasn't somewhere Percival belonged. Theseus looked right at home.

Percival looked through the crowd, half expecting to see Theseus's brother nearby. He didn't know much about Theseus's brother, but he could work out a fair amount - he'd been kicked out of school for getting muddled up in some things, and he was a smuggler of creature parts and illegal beasts. He assumed that Theseus's brother was a younger version of the criminal beside him. Theseus walked straight to the bar to get them both a drink. Percival considered complaining, but Theseus seemed keen to find his brother, so a drink was possibly part of the plan. It certainly meant they stuck out less than before.

He was unsure where they went from here. He contemplated walking up to a person and starting questioning, but he knew it would give him away. He held the glass he had been given carefully, as Theseus gulped down the alcohol, knocking back one drink and returning for more. It was clear that for Theseus, this kind of place was a second home.

Percival was almost relieved when the swaggering form of Gnarlack approached, a cocky goblin who knew more about things than anyone else. That wasn't information he gained by legal means, but it was information he was allowed to hold when the aurors could make use of it. 

"What are you lookin' here for?" Gnarlack asked, settling down in his seat opposite Percival. "You lookin' edgy, and I'm guessing that MACUSA ain't started allowing its prisoners out on field trips. So you gotta be looking for something else."

"There've been kids disappearing. Magical kids," Percival said simply. "I know you are many things Gnarlack, but you don't trade in children."  
"I don't," Gnarlack agreed, his voice quiet. "But I don't work with aurors for no reason."  
"We'll make it worth your while," Percival agreed. "It's a key investigation. We have money available as a reward, for any information that is available. Any information that will help us to recover those children."

"Understood," Gnarlack muttered, picking at his teeth with one long fingernail. "Any information I have, well, I know why. Group of No-Maj haters who think our best chance is to get things handled on our own terms. To bring the fight to them. And that's what they're doing."  
"Kidnapping children hasn't been enough to anger No-Maj's since the Salem days. These aren't important children-" Percival said softly.

"It's not their disappearance that matters," Theseus answered, staring at Gnarlack curiously. "Have they found a way?"  
"There are rumours. The arrival of an expert -"  
"Where is he?" Theseus snapped, and Percival stared between them, wondering what it was in the conversation that he was missing.

"They've got him with the others. Seeing what he knows. But he isn't making it easy for them."  
"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Percival muttered, his voice a low whisper that cut through the air. "Who knows what?"  
"They want weapons,." Theseus muttered. "Ones magic could destroy but which No-Majs would be helpless against."  
"Creatures?" Percival queried.

Gnarlack got up and sauntered from the table. Percival frowned, then turned to Theseus.  
"Obscurials," Theseus said simply, looking down at the table. "Newt encountered one before. He found her too late - if they're using him to create them..." His voice faded for a moment, and he shook his head. "He won't hurt the children."  
"Your brother was thrown out of Hogwarts for attacking another child," Percival pointed out, and Theseus's lips pressed together. He was silent for a few moments, and then continued, his voice almost emotional.  
"The children that become obscurials - they're under ten. They can't be responsible for their actions. Newt would not let them get hurt."

Percival nodded, not wanting to argue over this. If Theseus meant what he was saying, he had to have a reason for it.  
"You think they're manufacturing obscurials."  
"Are the children the right age?" Theseus asked. "Young enough to not have been exposed, Muggle born, and just beginning to present? Because if so-"  
"They're making obscurials," Percival confirmed, feeling almost dizzy at the thought. The children that had been taken were almost certainly doomed. No one could survive something like that. 

"Your brother works with obscurials," Percival answered, and Theseus shook his head.   
"He isn't responsible." Theseus spoke with conviction. "He'll fight. He likes creatures."  
"There hasn't been an obscurial in New York for hundreds of years."  
"If I'm right, there will be one soon, " Theseus answered, then paused, his gaze snapping to the side. A few moments later, Percival felt a slight weight land in his lap, and soft fur brush against his chin. He wrapped his arms around the demiguise, trying to soothe it.

A handful of wizards walked in, one of them nursing some bruises and scrapes. They were laughing among themselves.  
"Put a tracking spell on them," Theseus said softly. Percival handed over a small charm, no bigger than a fingernail, and Dougal raced off to place it in a pocket. Percival held his breath until the steady weight of the creature was back on his lap.

"You gotta leave gentl'men," Gnarlack murmured as he approached. "It's not safe for you to be here and causing more trouble. I got a business to run."

Percival nodded, heading towards the stairs. Theseus lingered, watching the newcomers, his fingers itching at his side. Percival knew that the lack of a wand must have stung at that moment. He reached out, gripping Theseus's shoulder. "Come on. Home, we don't need a fight breaking out."

Theseus hesitated, and Percival gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
"We have a lead and a motive. That's progress."


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't until they were back at his house that Percival realised how easily he had invited Theseus back. Technically, Theseus was meant to be a prisoner within MACUSA's cells. Instead, Percival found himself considering making up a spare room. He paused, watching as Theseus paced the living room.  
"You'll wear a hole in the carpet."

"I'm sure you can fix it," Theseus muttered. "Why aren't we following them?"  
"We need to give them time to get wherever they're going with the charm," Percival reasoned. "We swoop down on them now, and we might find them but not the children."

Theseus nodded, clearly uncomfortable.  
"You should sleep on the sofa tonight," Percival suggested. "Take the demiguise with you. Please try not to break out or murder me while I'm sleeping, I don't want to have to deal with the paperwork."  
"You'll help me find my brother tomorrow?" Theseus asked, his expression serious. Percival nodded. "Then I promise not to murder you for tonight," Theseus concluded, stretching like a cat and laying down on the sofa, kicking off his shoes with a sense of confidence and authority. Percival frowned a little.  
"I go in to work at 7, you'll be accompanying me. I want you to read over some of the files, see if you can spot any patterns."   
Theseus whined at the early start, reaching to pull a blanket over himself.

"When we go and get them, I'll need a wand."  
"When we go and get them, you will be staying in the cells," Percival corrected firmly. Theseus made a show of turning his back, and Percival tried not to laugh at that. He headed to his room, making sure that the wards on the doors were secure, and that Theseus wouldn't be able to break out overnight.

***

Percival woke to the smell of cooking. He dressed, taking a moment to focus on the familiar before he headed out to see what he would be faced with today. Today, he appeared to be faced with Theseus wearing an apron and cooking breakfast. The most concerning part of this image was that Percival was utterly certain that he didn't own any apron, let alone a lurid pink one with white trimmings. He was fairly certain that no one in his family had ever owned an apron like that.

"About time," Theseus reprimanded with a grin. "I thought you'd need to eat." He plated up the food by hand, the movements well practiced.

Percival sat down, and used a quick potion test to check for any poisons or truth serums. Satisfied, he began to eat. Theseus watched him curiously.  
"What?"  
"We need to talk about Newt," Theseus answered, and Percival frowned a little to himself, wondering when he had begun to think of Theseus by his first name. It wasn't professional. He sat down opposite Scamander.

"I've read his file."  
"His file was created by people who have every reason to hate him," Scamander answered. "He's always been an easy target. But he's a good man. Odd, but kind. He loves animals, and he'd never harm them. He'd rather die first." Scamander fiddled slightly, staring at the fork in front of him contemplatively. "That's what's worrying me. If he's threatened..." Theseus shook his head, sheer misery and desperation shining in his eyes. "He blames himself that he couldn't save Ayeesha. He will die before he lets them get hurt, and the thing is... well, if you want to turn magical children into monsters, what better way than killing someone they trust."

"We will get him back," Percival promised, reaching to squeeze Theseus's shoulder. "I'm sorry about what I said last night."  
"I don't care," Theseus said softly. "I don't care what you way about me, or about him, if you get him back."

Percival nodded, walking with him the the Woolworth building. He got the feeling that Theseus had no plan to run. Theseus and he shared a goal for now. The first thing Percival did was head to his office, unravelling a map of New York and pressing the half of the charm that wasn't with the wizards into the corner. Immediately ink spiralled out from the charm, glowing softly, a pale orange gold at the points they had merely passed through, and a brilliant searing light at the point they had stayed. Theseus looked at the map, utterly in awe of it.  
"You can tell where they are."  
"Where they are and where they've been," Percival agreed, tapping his finger on a point which was a faint red dot. "I want you to read the files, as I arrange a raid."  
Theseus nodded, expression serious. Percival handed over the files and went to organise the raid, not even considering that he had left Theseus unsupervised now.

Seraphina looked at Percival calculatingly, her lips pressed together. To someone who didn't know her, it might look like she was about to turn down his request. He knew she was going to concede.  
"I'll let you take five aurors. Anything bigger than that, and it'll draw attention."  
Percival nodded, understanding she was doing what she could. Seraphina headed MACUSA, but there were still pressures on her. No one within MACUSA could act simply for their own benefit. It always needed to be planned, controlled, and Seraphina was one of the best at that.

"How is the hunt for Scamander going?" she asked, and her eyes glittered with amusement. He hesitated, and shrugged a little.  
"I know where he is and we have a mutual goal for now."  
"Don't let him get to you," she said softly. "He's a confidence man."  
"I'm not an easy mark," Percival reassured her. "He is assisting with this case because he is useful, and because we both want the same thing. I'm not a fool."

Seraphina hesitated but nodded.   
"Five aurors. I'll make sure a healing space is set up if you do retrieve the children, and if we get them back we’ll send for siblings from Ilvermorny."  
Percival nodded quickly, going to explain the task to his aurors. He returned to his office, carrying two cups of coffee. Theseus deserved to be kept up to date.  
"We've got a task force-" he explained as he pushed open the door, only to freeze. The room was empty.


	5. Chapter 5

Percival swore under his breath, rushing to his desk. A note had been scrawled on the tracking map. 'Gone to scout area. Be back ASAP.'  
Percival groaned slightly. He had told Seraphina he had the situation under control, and Scamander had used him. He had left him alone for nearly two hours as he had prepared for the raid, and Scamander could be half a continent away by now. He rubbed his forehead, sitting down at the desk and trying to plan. The raid would have to go ahead - this gang was more dangerous than Scamander. He would use the time to get further distance, but it didn't matter, not if the children could be saved. Percival took a fortifying gulp of coffee, considering adding in some whisky.

The door opened, and Scamander sauntered over to the map, looking frankly rather startled to find himself held at wand-point. He raised his hands, frowning a little at Percival.  
"Easy old chap, I only went for a brief stretch of my legs,"  
Percival gestured for him to sit, which he did, keeping his hands up in the air at all times, moving slowly. Percival knew it was an attempt to placate him, but he wasn't feeling overly placated.

"I found out where they're holding them."  
"That," Percival hissed. "Is why we have the damned map."  
"The map shows us where they are but not..." Theseus tried to protest, then seemed to notice how he was being looked at, and made the rather sensible decision not to protest further.  
"It's a warehouse in a muggle dock district, lots of ships, loud noises, and a building enchanted so muggle eyes glide right over it. Full of people. They've got look outs. I spoke to a few muggles-" he held up his hand to stop Percival protesting. "They found a dead boy a couple of weeks back, and it’s got them spooked. Not to mention some of the buildings have developed cracks and falling masonry. They're talking about ghosts. So if these kids are obscurials, you're going to need to make sure they don't get faced by an angry mob."

"We could have arranged observation."  
"I know how you Americans do things," Theseus said, his voice still surprisingly soft. "I know the policies that you have about fraternisation. Best chance you have of getting an answer is to talk to them, to see what has happened. But you won't. I wouldn't have survived the - I wouldn't have survived without Muggles, but you yanks are no better than the purebloods I knew at school. You won't touch anything that Muggles know. But all that matters to me is getting Newt home. If you hate me, well, I'd be okay with that. But you should let me go on the raid." 

"Why on earth would I do that?"

Theseus paused, then shrugged a little.  
"I'm expendable. The kids and your aurors aren't, and nor's Newt. Send me in first, and more chance of all your aurors coming home tonight."

There was no answer Percival could give to that, and the offer hung in the air between them before he spoke again.  
"You are coming on the raid. And you are coming back. I want you to advise us. If you put yourself or anyone else at risk, I'm going to put a body bind on you myself."

For a moment it looked as though Theseus was going to argue, but he changed his mind, bowing his head a little and nodding. He was silent, and Percival allowed himself a couple of deep calming breaths. None of this situation was his fault, but now that he was in it, he was determined to manage it properly, and that meant ensuring he brought Theseus back in alive. It meant making sure that everyone survived whatever tonight might bring.

Theseus flashed him a smile, and Percival paused, wondering what he could do to show him that he was not simply disposable.  
"Scamander, do you want to write a note for your brother? In case you are injured."  
"Thank you," Theseus agreed, taking the pen and paper that Percival held out towards him. He bent in on himself as he wrote, shielding the note from Percival's view. It didn't matter, not when a copy of his note was being created on Percival's desk, but Theseus was unaware of that. He stared at the paper, tapping it with his pen a few times before scribbling down a quick message, folding it and placing it back on the desk.  
"Make sure Newt gets that?"  
"I give you my word," Percival promised, and led Scamander through to explain the plan to the whole team.

***

Any concerns Percival had about bringing Theseus with him were abated when he saw how very calm and calculating he was once they actually got to the warehouse. He was quiet, listening to instructions, and while he was fidgeting a little he made no attempt to slip away.

"That's the warehouse," Theseus confirmed. From the outside, the place looked no different from any other one which lined the docks, but a closer glimpse revealed that the No-Majs who passed couldn't see it, their gaze sliding over it without their recognition. The building looked dilapidated, unnoticeable, and there were no visible lights outside.

Percival lead the advance, ordering two of the more senior aurors to cover the back of the building as he and the three junior aurors approached. Theseus was at his side, his hands raised, fingers twitching a little.  
"Can you even do wandless?" he whispered, and Theseus hesitated.  
"I can do some kinds of wandless." Percival decided that was a question for another day.

"Stay nearby."  
"I will." Theseus agreed, and Percival pushed the door open. Almost immediately a spell raced through the air towards him, and he threw up a shield, the other aurors supporting him. He provided the cover as they advanced.

Theseus swore beneath his breath, and ran with him. He wasn't casting any defensive or offensive spells, but sticking close to Percival kept him under cover at least. He was scanning the building, calling out the location of the enemy. 

Percival remembered the trenches, the fighting there. It was only a moment, but he could smell the acrid smoke, the sweet smell of death. A sudden grab of his hand made him jump, and he looked up to see Theseus staring at him.  
"You're in the warehouse," Theseus muttered. "Need you to get us through this."

Snapped back to focus, Percival got to work. Theseus didn't let go of him, the pressure of his touch grounding. The pair of them raced across the warehouse, the other aurors in close pursuit.

Percival couldn't remember the exact order the enemies fell, only that they had fallen. He was driven onwards by the same determination that always happened in a mission, a single minded focus to complete the objective.

When it was over, he stood in the middle of the room, gazing at the incapacitated enemy.  
"You got the bastards," Theseus murmured, and slipped his hand from Percival's. Percival didn't allow himself to feel the loss of that touch. Instead, he instructed his aurors to fan out, leaving the others outside in case anyone returned.

Theseus slipped away to carry out his own search. Percival permitted it, knowing the guards on the door would ensure he didn't leave. That trust was rewarded when Theseus waved him over to a side room.

The first thing Percival saw were several children, each trapped in a cage too small for them to stand in. They were dirty and looked too thin, their eyes unfocused and frightened. But Theseus was paying them no mind. Theseus had his arms wrapped around a slender man, whose hair was the only flash of colour in the room.  
"These-" Newt murmured. "Look after them, they need.... they need someone they trust..."

Percival gestured Theseus to lay Newt down, and began examining him. His injuries were bad, but they were recoverable from. Blood was streaked across his skin and his eyes were heavily bruised, his body trembling out of his control. Percival started by administering some healing spells himself, as his aurors unlocked the crates. 

The children cringed away from them. The aurors stood frozen, not wanting to startle the children or provoke them.

Eventually, one girl spoke, her voice little more than a whisper.  
"'scuse me?"  
"Yes?" Percival answered.  
"Are any of you the...Theseus? Newt said he'd come..."  
"I'm Theseus," Theseus told them, and turned away from his brother as he moved towards her, offering her a gentle hug. "My little brother's been looking after you? It's okay. You're safe now. We're going to help you, I promise..." He carefully lifted her from her cage, and went around the small group, gathering names and promising each child safety. He waited until each child had been coaxed from their prison before he returned to Percival, his eyes slightly damp. 

The girl who had been bold enough to speak first of all was holding onto his sleeve. He paused, then smiled at Percival.  
"I was just telling Modesty here that everything will be alright, won't it Director?"  
"It will," Percival promised. He was sure that Newt would be able to recover from his injuries. 

Theseus embraced the child gently, and Percival felt a pang in his chest. Scamander was a criminal. His fate was simple - either sent to the Death Pool, or to Azkaban where the very joy that he contained would be slowly withdrawn from him. Any escape attempt from there would mean he'd face a Dementor's kiss, and Percival realised he couldn't stand that. He didn't want to witness Theseus losing who he was.

"How are the children?"  
"Frightened," Theseus said simply. "But brave, little fighters these ones."  
"And are they..." Percival couldn't voice it. Theseus smiled a little, turning to Modesty.  
"What do you think about magic?"  
"I think it's amazing," she whispered, glancing at where her captors were restrained, her body tense but words determined. "Newt promised he'd let us see a dragon and some unicorns."

Percival laughed a little and nodded, wondering what he could do to keep Theseus safe. An idea was beginning to form. Newt had been so certain that Theseus would find him that he had taught the children to trust Theseus. Theseus was loyal, and that was valuable, that meant something.  
"Well done Scamander," he murmured, holding out his hand. "We made a good team."  
Theseus shook his hand firmly, and nodded, before resuming a conversation with the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the first story but much more coming in this universe!


End file.
